


饥饿处理

by shinrayokugo



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Sinbad/Jafar - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 2014年的旧文，现代pa，辛巴德x贾法尔的同居生活，还有猫。
Kudos: 3





	饥饿处理

城市似乎理所当然地繁忙。哪怕下午的太阳最是毒辣，街道还是挤满车与人。  
地底下飘忽的热气模糊了视线也几近磨尽辛巴德的耐心——妈蛋，他堵了半个小时。握着方向盘的手已不安分地敲了许久，期间还特地换了轻音乐碟并扭高音量，可行人道的行人走了一批又一批，他还是没离超市多远——就两个交通灯。  
副驾上，两个购物袋被装满了各种猫粮，购物袋上印着的标志还对辛巴德灿烂地笑。辛巴德，一个从不去超市的人，非常不容易地找到了猫粮专柜，对着大大小小的罐头和包装品琢磨了许久。每一包粮食上都印着不同品种的猫，他也不晓得该挑哪一种，最后干脆哪包顺眼拿哪包，就为了这几包猫粮，堵车堵到堵心。  
不过比起堵车，辛巴德更不喜欢挤地铁和公交。

把右手的购物袋换到左手，指纹锁识别完毕，辛巴德推开门，冷气吹来。  
安安静静的大厅，一只猫咪在地上懒洋洋地趴着，见辛巴德回来起了起身就像打过了招呼，辛巴德瞪它也不怕。  
“买个猫粮买到自己午饭都没吃，家里的冷气还得为只猫开着。”辛巴德到厨房拿出碗，随便撕开一包猫粮，刷刷地倒下一堆奇形怪状的东西，啪地往地上一搁，“你自己来吃，我不可管。”说着自己到冰箱里翻食材做饭。  
那边的猫咪不紧不慢地走过来，舌头轻轻舔一遍猫粮，又嫌弃地走开。不过辛巴德正忙着准备他自己那份饭，可没空理它。  
辛巴德本人对此猫非常无感，但又不得不理：  
他花了不少心血让贾法尔对自己动了情，又花了不少时间让贾法尔明白他对他的真心。在三番四次的调情与暗示下，某次约会结束时贾法尔终于下定决心，本来走远的他绕回辛巴德身边，俯下身子低声询问：“要同居吗？”辛巴德只闻其羞涩的声音，调戏道：“说什么？听不清。”贾法尔悻然重复，“同居吗？”出其不意，辛巴德乐呵呵地搂住贾法尔。  
辛巴德兴高采烈地站在房子外对即将到来的幸福的同居生活打招呼，穿着杏色家居服的贾法尔打开了门，说了一串又一串话。翘望已久的生活到来，辛巴德笑得合不拢嘴。  
两个人隔着桌子坐下，贾法尔抱起一只猫咪。  
“它叫丁丁，我的猫。哎，别挠。”那边的贾法尔被猫咪毛茸茸的身体弄笑时，辛巴德在心里默默地把它的名字吐槽了十几次，正痴迷地看着贾法尔，他怀里的猫却蹦过来不怀好意地爪了他几下。臭小子。  
然后丁丁在辛巴德心里就像情敌一般，它压着贾法尔的大腿，跟贾法尔喝一瓶牛奶，黄灿灿的眼睛里渗着敌意，总不爱理辛巴德，有时辛巴德和贾法尔做爱做到高潮，它会不合时宜地溜进来喵喵叫，然后贾法尔就更用力地抓辛巴德的背，一边叫唤一边不情愿地说“丁丁在看。”后来两个人试过把门关上，但它总被两人的声音吸引到门外喵喵喵叫个不停，不分早中晚。关键是贾法尔还是好喜欢它，于是辛巴德在他面前尽量不对丁丁摆臭脸，私下一人一猫竟斗得起劲。  
而这几日贾法尔恰好要出差——同居后的第一次出差，走之前他把丁丁抱到辛巴德臂里，好好交代地一番，提起行李袋就走。辛巴德眼巴巴地看着爱人离开，怀里的猫蹿下来，差点还把他裤子扒了。  
贾法尔已经出差三天，对着空空如也的密封桶，辛巴德幻想着猫的主人像赶自己倒垃圾时一样可爱地叫自己买猫粮，艰难地起身到超市。

这几天吧，说长不长说短不短，辛巴德偶尔会跟贾法尔通话，到最后无话可说就扯到丁丁。辛巴德每次挂电话都安慰自己，这叫爱不能语。  
百无聊赖之间辛巴德一边吃饭一边看起了新闻联播。  
日日变迁，贾法尔还没回来。  
他斜视着那边的丁丁，丁丁趴在没动过的猫粮边上，也在瞪他。气氛貌似胶着起来——要知道两边都如此挂念着贾法尔。辛巴德放下碗筷，二话不说拿起一块猫粮凑到丁丁嘴边。丁丁推开，之后用尾巴弹了辛巴德的手一下，再一推，整碗的猫粮翻了。  
“要不要那么难伺候？”辛巴德看着丁丁跟贾法尔发色一样的身体，又按捺住了怒气，把猫粮一个个捡回来，无视丁丁回到卧室。当然锁了门。  
猫自视高冷，其实挺怕寂寞。丁丁没过多久就撞起了辛巴德的房门，辛巴德没理会，带上耳机。于是丁丁那低落的喵喵声他并没有听见。

贾法尔进门后被两个购物袋绊到了，埋怨怎么不开灯，一开就傻眼了，之后又笑出来。放下行李包，从厨房洗手出来，蹑手蹑脚地往卧室走。  
辛巴德仰着脑袋睡着了，丁丁枕着他的腿还半眯着眼。  
贾法尔捏捏辛巴德的鼻子，“洗澡再睡。”  
迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，辛巴德一抬脑袋跟贾法尔的下巴撞上，“回来了？”  
“嗯。”贾法尔摸摸辛巴德的额头，“走之前忘了检查猫粮，抱歉。”  
丁丁已经在贾法尔的裤腿边蹭起来，辛巴德则是站起，摸过想念的锁骨，两人舌头交缠。几日的分离让两个人一下起了反应，累积下来的思念电光火石间放出来，辛巴德推着贾法尔往前，抵着门扣起贾法尔的手，往他的脖子钻，钻得贾法尔一脸红扑扑。  
丁丁趴在窗台上，淡定地欣赏着热情如火的两人，这次倒是不叫了。  
辛巴德熟练地褪去贾法尔的衣服，心想：对猫果然还是得饥饿处理，瞧瞧丁丁多乖。  
当然啰，对人也要，看看贾法尔多顺从？饥不择食的辛巴德想。

——完——


End file.
